


Untitled

by frek



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete attempts to seduce Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergrover24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/gifts).



> Written for Supergrover24 on LJ back in 2007 for the prompt: Lyric (from Cobra Starship): You're just a boy who's afraid of the dark / What you've got means shit to me / I'm not impressed by the dress and the sex that you bought

The thing Pete liked most about Jon Walker was that he was a boy. Unlike Ryan Ross and Spencer Smith who were just too pretty, Jon Walker was a man. He was rough around the edges, with day old stubble, and long unstyled hair falling into his eyes. He didn't do his makeup or dress up. His idea of dressing for a show was a tshirt and jeans, no frills and lace and definitely no eyeliner.

Pete, Jon thought, was a little too much like Ryan Ross and Spencer Smith. He was pretty, he styled his hair, he wore makeup. And drama seemed to be one of several of his middle names. More than anything, Jon hated drama. Jon did like that Pete didn't have an affinity for stage makeup like Ryan or prefer flamboyant feminine clothes, girl jeans aside. Jon liked that those jeans tended to show off Pete's package, not that he hadn't seen it already (he did have the internet), but he enjoyed the image those jeans created.

Pete was used to boys liking him, he was used to boys flirting and seeking him out. He was even used to making out with boys and he enjoyed doing those things that made them moan into his ear. What he wasn't used to was being ignored. Especially when he was trying his hardest to be noticed. Pete wasn't sure just how much tighter he could buy his jeans, he was already having trouble fitting himself into the latest pair he bought. And even though his ass looked fantastic in this pair, they weren’t any good for anything except walking. Walking very carefully. He couldn't understand why Jon wouldn't say or do anything when he was practically whoring himself out for him.

Jon noticed. He actually enjoyed watching Pete wiggle around in his too-tight-jeans and enjoyed the way Pete constantly sought him out. But really, Jon didn't want to be the one to start something. Though, one could argue that Pete had already started it, and if that were the case, then Jon simply didn't want to make the next move. If he were totally honest with himself, he kind of wanted to see what Pete would come up with next. Of course, he didn't believe that the next move would see him cornered in the bathroom with Pete pushing his small body against Jon's, but hey, it made things interesting.

Pete finally got tired of waiting for Jon and decided to take things into his own hands, literally. One night after a show, he followed Jon into the bathroom, flipping the lock on the door behind him. He felt almost like a predator as Jon turned around. "Pete," he said quietly, before Pete moved toward him and quickly pressed him against the wall. 

Pete's lips pressed against Jon's neck, sending a shiver through Jon's body. Pete stretched his body over Jon's, pressing his hips against Jon's regretting his choice in jeans. Because, fuck, these were too tight for comfort at the moment.

Jon closed his eyes, trying to regain control of the situation, but Pete was right there, ready to give his all, and really Jon wasn't quite sure that he didn't want it. Feeling Pete against his body, though, pretty much clouded his mind. Every nerve was screaming at his touch, and, God, Pete's cock was pressing against his and suddenly all he wanted was to touch Pete and be touched by Pete. Who cares if Pete tried too hard, he was fucking gorgeous when he looked at Jon like that and…

Pete smiled to himself as Jon gave up and let him have his way, he quickly reached out and undid Jon's pants, quickly pushing them out of the way and wrapping his hand around Jon's stiff cock. This was what he had been trying so hard for. Pete kept working his mouth over Jon's neck, grazing his teeth over Jon's collarbone as he moved his hand over his cock, feeling Jon's breath hitch. "I knew you wanted this," Pete whispered into Jon's ear. Jon just swallowed, allowing a small moan to escape his lips. Pete stroked Jon until he could feel his muscles tighten. He looked up at Jon's face, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and he seemed to be making small whimpering noises in his throat.  
"Tell me what you want," Pete ordered, smiling as Jon struggled to understand his words. He slowed his strokes, until Jon finally spoke.

"Fuck… Pete!" He cried out as he came, his body arching into Pete's touch, his mouth dry. As his head cleared, his legs suddenly felt like jelly, and he collapsed to the floor. He looked up at Pete, who was watching him come down. His eyes trailed down Pete's body until they settled on the bulge in his jeans. "Did you…" He trailed off, noticing Pete's manic smile.

"No," Pete said, "I already got what I wanted." He turned around, unlocked the door and left the bathroom, leaving Jon more confused than he'd felt in recent memory. Really, all he could think was, "What the fuck?"


End file.
